Whipped Cream
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Ames-centric fic. This is what happens when there are no clients ... Please read and review!


...

An Ames-centric fic.

...

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Human Target.

...

A/N: This one is written for **weapon13WhiteFang**, who requested I write it from a list of prompts. Hopefully I do the idea justice.

Ames is having some fun with whipped cream, and the guys are reacting ... no one particular pairing in, just wicked fun.

I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it.

As always, please read and review, I live for feedback!

...

They were light on cases at the moment, but Ilsa insisted that they earn their paycheck. She hated when they were out of the office and unavailable, so she insisted that everyone be on the premises the entire work day, just in case a client called, or a new case rolled in.

Some days, that was fine, but on days like this, when people were really bored ... it probably would have best if everyone was out of the office.

Ames was bored. She was bored, and she had herself a can of spray whipped cream.

She was currently sitting on the third step from the bottom on the staircase, with her back against the left-side railing, and her capri-covered legs propped up on the opposite railing, creating a V-shape. She shook the cool can in her hand a few times before angling towards her mouth. She traced the line of her lips with the spray, fairly accurately due to her vast experience with whipped cream. When she reached back to where she'd started, Ames grinned at her achievement and then licked the area clean with her tongue.

Oblivious to the stares of the men in the other room, Ames shook the can again and upturned it, this time drawing a circle on her palm with the spray. She poked the center of her palm with her tongue, and then traced the circle, drawing the delicious treat into her mouth.

It never ceased to taste so wonderful, and so she repeated the action on the other hand.

She made a few more fun designs on her hands and arms with the whipped cream, cleaning the area thoroughly every time that she was finished. Once she grew bored with that, however, she glanced at her legs that were straightened in front of her. With a grin on her sweet-tasting mouth, Ames thought for a moment about what shape she wanted to make next, and then began drawing the "S" for a dollar sign on her leg. Once completed, she grinned at her success, and then began swiping at it slowly with one finger, until she gather a decent amount of cream, and then drew it into her finger, swirling her tongue around the digit until it was cream-free.

"That's just ..." Chance began from the other room.

"I should just look away ..." Winston added, shifting uncomfortably.

"This is wrong on several levels," Guerrero commented. He was beginning to think coming in that morning had actually been a good idea ...

"And yet ..." Chance spoke with a careless wave of his hand.

Ames tipped her head forward to grab the rest of the cream with her tongue, licking a swipe that started at her knee, and ended down her shin.

"What on Earth are you doing?" a woman's shrill voice asked from her right.

Ames pulled her tongue away from her leg, glancing over to see Ilsa Pucci staring at her with an affronted look on her face. "Wha? she asked with a mouth-full of whipped cream. A white spot on the tip of her nose informed her that she had gotten a tad messy in her activities.

"Now, really ... this is a place of business, Miss Ames," Ilsa admonished.

Ames forced herself to swallow, swiping the rest of the treat off of her nose before she commented, "It's not like we have any clients at the moment ... I'm not hurting anyone."

"No," Ilsa agreed, "but it is a tad distracting."

Ames glanced around the office, and as her eyes reached them, all three of the men sitting around the table quickly averted their gaze, straightening up in their seats. Ames shrugged, placing the finger with the last of the whipped cream in her mouth. "Sorry."

"Well, just ... see that it doesn't happen again," Ilsa spoke, straightening the hem of her shirt before she carried on.

Once she was gone, Ames cleaned up the remaining traces of white, creamy dessert, and then stood up from the stairs. She walked into the room where the guys were sitting, staring at the can of whipped cream. "I'm kinda sticky now," she stated, glancing up at them. "Do you mind if I use the shower, Chance?"

He cleared his throat, adjusting his seating as he shook his head. "No problem."

"Thanks," she replied, tossing the can into the middle of the table.

With his quick reflexes, Guerrero caught the can before it clanked into the table top.

Ames smiled, winking as she left the room with a smirk.

...

_The end. _

_Well, what did you think of that one? Like it, hate it? _

_I had a little too much fun with that one :) _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
